Role-playing page for pg. 109!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Role-playing page for pg. 109! 16 Comments Mz.Hyde Mz.Hyde @disqus_NnFUI30kih 2 years ago You know, going back into school made me realize something. I, and many other students, live in South Housing on campus. We call this place, in short, Soho. I am Mz. Hyde. There is a Mz. Hyde...in Soho. ........ I'll just leave this here! https://youtu.be/71OnDNFURTE Have a wonderful week everyone! Cupcakes HD Song'you better get ready to die' Uploaded by Pinkamena dianapie on 2017-05-01. Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago CUPCAKES!!! -Quickly dashes away- XD 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago Wait is that that creepy freakin horror song 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin • 2 years ago So far it's been a slow week. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Yeah, talk about radio silence. 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago ((Okay first off apologies to The Fox Jekyll1886 RBDECEPTICON17 and Miss-Dreamerkat for my crazy long delay. Life hasn't given me enough brain power to RP in weeks let alone time but I'm back for the moment! :D I do hope you'll be cool with continuing our RPs and if not I understand. For future reference I'll be more online during the weekends but I cannot guarantee my presence during weekdays. So apologies for future disappearances. )) 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago (That's fine and I am copl with continuing but o forgot what the roleplay was about!) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago ((RBDECEPTICON17 I'm so sorry for the delay! I do hope we can continue! RBDECEPTICON17 "Umm yeah, I think I have somewhere." Rose softly muttered to her friend, before she got out of her chair and walked over to one of her cabinets, searching through them for the strength potion Alice spoke of. And while the sweet blonde did that, Jamie quietly looked her over from head to toe, watcing the other sexologist searching for what Alice asked of her. Hyde without a Jekyll Alice grinned widely at the hope that Rose still had the vial. "This potion is what impressed Lady Venom!" she informed Jamie hoping to impress the tall woman. If the brunette could see Rose's work for herself then Jamie would have no ability to doubt her craftsman's ship. RBDECEPTICON17 Jamie remained quiet, curious about the concoction the other woman was refering to, while Rose finally grabbed the potion and walked over to the two, allowing the brunette to let her rubies wander intently over the yellow potion filled vial. "W-What do you t-think, J-Jamie?" The sweet blonde stuttered out shyly, looking down at the older sexologist, just as Jamie raised her head to look up at her, an impressed expression upon her face, smiling up at Rose, who in turn blushed and smiled back. My response:)) Alice sat quietly grin spread upon her face (partially smug, partially proud) as she watched Jamie study the vial. see more 1 •Share › − Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago (Of course, HJ!! I'm been so long, my friend!!) (-Hugs!- X3) "Hmm, impressive. I perfectly crafted strength potion. Such a potion is difficult to craft." Jamie muttered, her eyes once again fixed upon the yellow potion, before she slowly looked up to stare deep into Rose's pretty emerald eyes, the smaller woman still blushing profusely. "How many times did it take you to perfect it?" "Umm...Umm...o-only...twelve...t-times..." Rose stuttered out shyly, embarressed, even as she tried to keep her eyes fixed upon Jamie's own, yet those ruby were so piercing, that she quickly chose to look down at the potion in her hands. 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago ((It has! *Hugs!* Sorry for the delay on that song parody.)) Alice wasn't sure if twelve times was good or not but on the off chance that it was it was below average she took the opportunity to add her two cents. "Apparently it was good enough that Lady Venom asked for quite a few more!" She beamed hoping to help Rose's confidence. 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago (It's cool, HJ! X3) "It must be quite good, if she wanted more of it." Jamie commented, making the blonde's face light up with joy, as she smiled down at the older sexologist, before she walked away and put the yellow potion away. 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago Alice beamed as well happy to see her friend smile. •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago ((Miss-Dreamerkat Sorry for the delay! I do hope we can continue with the RP! I believe last where we left off Alice and Kito had just met in the morning and were going to go find Lewis and more importantly his dimension hopping friend. Hyde without a Jekyll The next morning Alice was in the kitchen enjoying her second breakfast of the day. She wasn't sure when the werewolf might arrive so to be safe she was determined to spend the whole morning in the kitchen. Miss-Dreamerkat Kito was too tired to change back in to human form so the high wolf entered the kitchen. He saw Alice and sat down in front of where she sat looking tired. Hyde without a Jekyll The girl blinked a few times at the sudden appearance of the massive wolf. Taking a breath, ready to scream for help; Alice remembered last night and how Kito was a shapeshifter. "Hi Kito!" She greeted him, sliding off her chair. Miss-Dreamerkat Kito nodded her tiredly. He yawned and then changed in to his human form. "Morning," he said yawning. My response:)) The girl glanced down to her plate of baked goods that Rachel had made earlier. "Would you like some?" She held out the plate to him. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Kito shook his head, "I still need to get used to complex foods," he said looking between her and the plate of cookies. (OF course we can resume! Thank you for remembering since I forgot!) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago ((It's okay! I'm sorry it took so long to continue! If I remember correctly Kito had a nightmare about his family and Alice was gonna try to get him some closure by seeking out Lewis and get in contact with Gabby to try and attempt to find out what happened with his family. But I might be wrong as it has been forever and a day! XDX )) She shrugged and continue to munch on the pastries. "I think Rachel made some other things for breakfast." Alice gestured to the pantry and the ice box with a mouth full of food •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago (( The Fox Jekyll1886 It's been forever and a day guys! I'm so sorry! ;__; The Fox: The water ring's glow softened as Selan's focus increased, the ring itself becoming larger. Malemi was tense at first, but a soothing calm came over him. His body grew heavy with sleep and his eyes grew distant. The ring broke and started twirling around his form. Selan's form had shrunk immensely having drained a large part of herself into the ring itself. A serpentine head emerged along with glimmering scales and long flowing body. Its eyes opened to the world and blinked lazily. It was Selan, or at least a memory of what she used to be. The snake looked down at the two flatmates, its heart touched by their display of friendship. With a tender touch, it began curling around Malemi, lightly pushing Lewis out of the way. Its tongue flickered out and by some silent command, dark, vicious liquid siphon up from Malemi's body. It took the illness within itself, destroying it from reality. Meanwhile, something approached swiftly down the tunnel and stopped, its eyes watching with great interest... Jekyll1886: Lewis went with the push, gratefully giving Selan space to work. He picked up his cane and Sinnett's device and took up a post at the mouth of the tunnel, purposefully interposing himself between his group and who- or whatever approached. At the same time, he strove to discern the nature and identity of the entity or entities in the tunnel. Hyde Without a Jekyll: The water witch's bestial form arose from the liquid, though slightly startled at first Emerson soon relaxed at the sight of the pitch like fluid gurgling up from his body. Things were finally looking up. The attentive observer may have even noticed that the grumpy ghost was smiling at the sight. The Fox: The creature in the tunnel was undoubtedly Orin. His signature was aggressive at first, but at the sight of Selan and Malemi, grew subdued. Orin had never seen her like this. He had only heard stories of such miracles, that is, before she had vanished so many years ago. It was simply astounding to see, though it wasn't without its irony. She who could shed the world's troubles from others could not shed them from herself... Orin couldn't help but laugh to himself. The sudden appearance of Lewis didn't surprise him. Calmly, in his most neutral tone, he greeted Weir. --" Well, I guess you won this battle haven't you? I can see why the cat chose you, or did you chose the cat? Either way, I congratulate you. "-- Jekyll1886: "All we ever wanted was a chance, Orin," shrugged Lewis, "as per our agreement. I'm a man of my word, when I give it." He looked the Hound earnestly in the eye. "I just wanted to keep my friend. That's all. "To be honest, I'm certain he'd be quite happy to give you and Callum a wide berth, stay out of your affairs. As would I, if you and yours are willing to do the same for us. There's no need for battles and wars, to my mind.")) After nearly three days of non-stop danger and threat, during which he had not a moment of peace to himself, Emerson was finally beginning to relax. The elemental was curing Malemi of whatever ailed him, leaving the group one step closer at ridding London of the abominations known as Orin, Callum, and Errack. However Lewis's words drifted to him and broke the moment. Weir was speaking with someone--something. Turning to view the point of interest, Sterling saw-- "Oh shit!" It was the bloody hound himself, "Why the hell is he here!? Can we get a bloody break for once!?" His blood began to boil once again at the sight of the disgusting creature. Not only did this abomination of nature not have the brain to know when it had been defeated but it had returned for a second licking! They had chased this mangy mongrel out of a park once and they'd do it again! ((and I believe it's Fox's turn)) see more 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Orin listened to Lewis with an apathetic look. Once he finished, Orin returned Weir's look with one of disregard. He let out a short chuckle. --" I know that's all you wanted, but I have my duties as the law in this corner of Through and I couldn't just trust some stranger. Your friendship with this Beast doesn't change that. He was a danger that had to be dealt with and I simply sought to do so. Now that the danger is gone, my job is done. You're lucky. He was just on the verge of destruction. Had he waited any longer, you would gutted and I would've had to take his life. "-- A thin smile crossed his face, a mocking look flashing in his eyes. --" That would've been a true tragedy, considering all the effort you went through. More especially because you seemed to have tickled Callum's fancy. He doesn't make friends all too often, so It would've been a shame for Callum's new favorite person died within a day of meeting him. But since you're alive, I can make Callum a little less miserable. Don't be surprised if he comes to you in sometime soon. He'll want to see you for himself, that I know. "-- Orin's ear twitched as he turned to look at the enraged ghost and smirked. --" Don't worry, you won't have to run from me this time. Just sit tight and I'll lave soon enough. "-- And with that, he turned back to the spectacle at hand, the ritual coming to a close. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- It was dark and cool where he was. Malemi's body was heavy with sleep but his mind was held in a waking dream. He could feel very little besides to cathartic flow of sickness leaving his form. The feelings of wanton violence, the thoughts of rampant revenge, the vile curse that twisted his soul... All of that drifted away from him, releasing its grip from his being. As his soul was cleansed, so was his body. His neck and teeth shifted back into their original state, erasing the evidence of the curse ever being there in the first place, save for his tail. To his right, a soft voice whisper in his ear. It was honest and true, but most of all, it was filled with love. " Be well Brother. " -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sucking up to last of the curse, Selan unwound her coils from her son's sleeping form and kissed the top of his head. Selan slithered back to where her form sat and sank back into it's membrane. She grew back to size and opened her eyes. Looking back to Lewis and Sterling, she slide over to where they were seemingly oblivious to Orin's presence. Selan spoke faintly in the back of Weir's mind, her voice raspy and tired. He is better now. You will not have to worry anymore. ( Jekyll1886 ) see more 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy